Harry Potter - The True Ancients
by r2r4l
Summary: What if the Ancients were really just Ancient humans from an extinct earlier civilization on Earth.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Ancient Aliens, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the True Ancients**

A Harry Potter cross-over with a different fictional account of another modern sci-fi spin on Ancient Aliens and Ancient Civilizations. Some might call this a crack-fic! If that is what it takes for everyone to suspend disbelief and just go with the flow, then have at it.

For fun!, the premise is: Zecharia Sitchen is wrong on just about everything. If he ever cited and provided actual sources and evidence for his translations, you might've been able to figure that out yourself - typical of yellow journalist. However, the awards for closest to the truth go to Graham Hancock's theories on the mysteries surrounding Ancient human civilizations from pre-history most notably as described in "Fingerprints of the Gods," and Charles Hapgood's "Earth Crust Displacement" theory.

For real fun! - The story still has the Goa'uld and Stargate Command, but there are no Four Great Races. The Goa'uld scavenged from an as of yet other unidentified dead ancient race. Asgard, sorry the little Roswell grays in this story are really little Roswell grays-you'll see. Reptilian aliens that live in secret underground cities? Well-you'll see.

Chapter 1

In the aftermath of the final battle against Voldemort at Hogwarts, Harry possessed all three deathly hallows and was the so-called master of death. Unlike in canon, he kept all three. He obtained Kingsley Shacklebolt's permission to visit the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries on the premise that Harry was going to try to use the hallows with the veil to see if he could communicate with, determine the fate of, or in some other way-help Sirius.

Harry's friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny talked him into letting them go with him to see. He agreed even though he had ulterior motives for the whole thing. They would be less suspicious of him if he easily agreed to let them come. He wished they didn't have to see, especially her. But who was he to decree fate. He only intended to go poke it in the eye, or literally die trying.

Prior to the day this was planned, Harry secretly withdrew all the galleons from his vault except for one knut and had them exchanged for 20,000 ounces of simple gold ingots and placed half of them in a bottomless backpack the had made, along with the rest of his possessions and a modest supply of food and water. He hoped after all, that there _was_ more to his planned trip than simply death. He was the so-called Master of Death, and he was going to challenge the so-called Veil of Death. One of them would win the day. Don't overly romanticize his apparent spirit of reckless adventure. He felt he had nothing else to live for and he was ready to accept his fate either way.

He then took the other half of the gold ingots and had them shipped by insured and bonded courier for delivery to a particular person the day after Harry's planned trip to the veil. He established a last will and testament with Gringotts that named this person as his heir. If anyone successfully contested the will, the most they could accomplish would be to take possession of one dull knut.

The four, plus Kingsley Shacklebolt and Saul Croaker, a total of six, entered the Veil room. Kingsley because he allowed it and because he is also curious what the hallows can do, and Croaker for the same, it's his job after all. They sentence people to 'death' through this veil but they in fact have no idea what it does except that people or their souls never return from it.

Harry donned the cloak, held the resurrection stone in the palm of his left hand, and wielded the elder wand in his right. Harry approached the veil making a show of tracing the outline of the arch with the wand, as if inspecting it and testing it out.

Meanwhile, the other five kept their distance figuring that if anyone is safe to be that close to the veil it would be Harry wielding those objects and well, because it's Harry, who is an enigma all by himself.

With the group rather safely away from him and the veil, his bottomless backpack shrunken and in his pocket, Harry turned briefly to the group and looked at them all one at a time. He looked into Hermione's eyes and gave her a wan little smile with a crinkling in his eyes that seemed to say 'I'm sorry and I love you' if you knew what you were looking for. Harry stepped backwards into and through the veil, disappearing to their eyes, into the abyss.

...

Harry was rather hoping that being the 'Master of Death' would somehow turn to his advantage in this venture, not that he had any inkling what might really happen. His gut just strongly told him it would not end in death.

After he entered the veil his world seemed to turn ethereal. He didn't feel dead and he still possessed the hallows. He felt like he still maintained his form, but not physically. He appeared to be traveling somewhere, or something was drawing him to somewhere, was the best way he could describe it.

He could tell that whatever did normally happen in the veil that his possession of the hallows did seem to make a difference even though he couldn't tell you how he knew that. As he was pulled toward some unknown destination he saw images of other people and places that went by all around him, like he was traveling on a bus and watching the world go by through the windows, but a world that kept changing from one thing to another-only backwards.

He began to hope that at some point he might actually catch a glimpse of Sirius, but he never did. The images of people and the worlds he saw seemed like pale, ghostly images to him. At the same time knowledge began to fill his mind so that he began to understand what he was seeing was different periods of time from the past, he was essentially traveling backwards in time.

He suddenly realized that by possessing the hallows and being the so-called Master of Death, he had made himself immune to the normal effects of that place on mortals. The others would have in fact died at an instant wherein during their experience of this travel, they would at some point instinctively try to step out of the path into a period of history that they wished to go, but being mortal could not survive the transition back into the physical world, that act itself would be what would finally kill them and they would simply die. At least that would be painless, as Harry thought remorsefully for Sirius.

The veil was some kind of cracked up time machine. Knowledge continued to flood into his mind the further back in time he traveled. Whether or not the people who made this knew that it didn't work right or not, or if this was how they intended it, he could not yet fathom.

He began to see images of times and places he never even imagined because, he'd never heard or studied most history. Yet, as he passed through the periods of time, he seemed to gain knowledge of the period as if he had been there. He watched the pyramids of Egypt being built in reverse, or that would be rather to say they appeared to be deconstructing to his perspective, but he understood what he was seeing. As that time passed by he saw the beginning of the ancient Sumerian civilization and then continued backward in time.

Harry anticipated that he couldn't go much further back in time than this because, there was no other known history before this. But, he continued to go back and recognized almost nothing other than people and for a time it appeared he was still traveling back but there were no images at all like a void or a gap in the information. Just light for a long time. Harry realized that anyone else who had fallen into the veil that made it that far would have been drawn into that light and perished. Harry easily resisted the temptation. Then he began seeing images again, there were people that looked as human as he did, all appearing to perform wandless magic and he sensed that his journey back had neared its end.

He suddenly became aware of the knowledge that this time machine, this veil of time travel was created by an advanced ancient civilization of humans that lived on Earth before the time of known pre-history, a civilization that pre-dates his. A civilization that had become extinct and left behind the veil or archway to time so that someday someone who might attain the ability to use it could travel back to their time and visit them, to learn of them. And that they created this time machine because they knew of an upcoming global catastrophe and predicted that they would soon become practically extinct. This would be their everlasting legacy if indeed none of their knowledge survived, as they predicted.

...

Eventually Harry realized that what happened is that as he traveled backwards in time, knowledge of mankind's history from his day back to the origin date of the archway, had been placed into his mind.

Then he stopped and he felt completely physical again as the force that had been pulling him essentially pulled him backwards out of the same archway, at the point of its origin twenty thousand years into the past or approximately eighteen thousand BCE according to his reckoning.

...

"Well, hello there young man." Harry, heard an older man say, as he turned around.

"Hmm. I take it, that from whatever point in the future you came from that you walked backward into the archway. Strange." said the man.

"Well in any case, I'm glad that it worked. I suppose you are quite confused, since you would have probably traveled from very far into the future to get here."

"I would like to hear some of your story of course, and of course I will tell you all of mine. That is why I created this device after all. But, keep in mind that as time travel goes, while you've traveled quite a distance, from my perspective I just activated this device moments ago. So, you will have to catch me up to speed I'm afraid. You come from tomorrow and I don't know what happens after today." the man said.

"Oh, but don't tell me too much about the future please." continued the man.

Harry gathered his wits about him and being glad that this trip in time included knowledge of the languages he encountered along the way, finally said:

"Okay, so that worked. I'm alive anyway." Harry said.

"So yeah, apparently your device downloaded all the combined knowledge of history from my perspective into my mind as I traveled backwards to get here. Apparently I now know everything, or that is everything that my ancestors knew or believed and recorded over that time." said Harry, still getting used to standing on solid ground again.

"Which by the way, pardon my manners, Hello - my name is Harry, and I am from approximately twenty thousand years in your future, eighteen thousand BCE on my calendar. And, your name is Janus unless I've missed my guess?" continued Harry.

"Yes, I am Janus. That is marvelous. I didn't anticipate that one of the effects of the device would be to actually implant that knowledge into the traveler's mind. Well, that is interesting. They do tell me to stop experimenting with time travel, but I just cannot help myself." said Janus.

"Well, it appears that I only got knowledge up to or should I say down to this point. I know your name is Janus, but no other specific knowledge before this day and very little from the period of today through about eleven thousand years ago or nine thousand BCE on my calendar. That period seemed to pass by for me as a kind of void as I traveled backwards. That was kind of scary too I might add." said Harry.

"So, if I am to understand what I just saw in my grand history lesson. You and your people are probably some original evolution of humans that existed on Earth before my branch of the human family tree but that in our past, your future, by about nine thousand years from now your entire civilization will go extinct or at least the memory of it. I don't seem to know why, apparently because there were no observers of this history to record it for the people in my time. Weird. But I guess that is how your device seems to work. I don't actually know if everything I've learned is actual history or just what people believe and passed down from one generation to the next." said Harry. All this new knowledge somehow making him sound smarter than he usually did.

"If I could surmise what your device has done, is that it somehow has traced some kind of genetic memory throughout time and placed that knowledge into me, whether that information is true or accurate or not. Very interesting. Very curious. And you say that you did not anticipate that your time machine would do this? Hmm. And don't ask me how I know about genetic memory, I just seem to all of a sudden." said Harry.

"That sort of does make sense Harry. You see, my people - we do possess the genetic memory of our ancestors. I take it that in your time, your people do not or at least do not realize it. Perhaps something changed in the evolution of your brain physiology so that the knowledge remains locked in your sub-conscious, unable to be realized by your fully conscious waking mind. I daresay that if that is the case, then yes my device would have restored that ability to your mind since your physical body will now have been transmuted from what you were in your time to the equivalent of ours in our time. You have been given effectively a new body patterned on our DNA that just happens to still look like your original self in appearance." replied Janus.

"Also, what you said about extinction correlates to our projections as well. We anticipate becoming extinct. Or that is to say, for all life on Earth as you call it, we know it as Terra, to be wiped out by an extinction level event within the next one thousand years or so. A global catastrophe if you will that will befall the entire world by about nineteen thousand years BCE, if I've understood your calendar references properly. That is why I have been experimenting with time travel. Some of us believe and apparently are correct in doing so, for your presence is proof of it. That some small remnants of our civilization will survive. Probability dictates that some small sparsely located pockets of people can survive the extinction level event and with hope and perseverance, may someday re-populate the world." continued Janus.

"To this end, we have been seeding small bands of volunteers, several families each - in diverse geographical corners of the world, in different climates, in different geological circumstances - in a hope to preserve enough people into the future that our people might recover. In consideration of our temporal laws I must ask you not to tell me or anyone else here that you might encounter anything else about the future. Your presence here is enough to deduce all that we need to know." said Janus.

"I will teach you about your new physiology and we can discuss the three artifacts that I know you must've found and brought with you through the veil. For they were the keys that I created that when combined would allow a person to safely travel all the way back to the original activation of the device, to come meet me. Therefore I think it is safe to deduce that you possess some ability to sense and manipulate zero point energy as we do. Only that would have drawn you to the keys and allowed you to use them." continued Janus.

"Well Janus, I can't disagree with any of what you've said. But, if I may? What is the point of all this? Okay, I found the keys, which we call the 'three deathly hallows' by the way, and yes you deduced correctly, however we simply call our abilities 'magic.' But I can't tell you more about that without telling you more about the future than you said you want to know." replied Harry.

"That is fine. The point really was little more than to bring one of you here, from whenever in our future in order to give you all the knowledge of our people - our full legacy. To make sure that it is not lost forever." said Janus.

"You see... knowing and accepting that our days are numbered; and believing and hoping that with our efforts, a new evolution of humanity will someday re-populate the Earth, we simply wished to provide the means for one of you someday to reach us back here, while we are still in our prime and able - to give this legacy to you and allow you to return to your time and return our full legacy to the people, thereby saving our species future." answered Janus.

"If you could do that, why did you not simply travel into the future yourself and do it?" asked Harry.

"Ah, when I give you our full legacy you will understand that too. But, you see, only one who has existed in the future as you have - can travel to the past and then return to your own time or any other time in between. One cannot simply travel into their own future that does not exist yet. Therefore I concocted this elaborate scheme to try this. I was actually forbidden by our high council from attempting this, so let us keep this our own little secret shall we?" replied Janus.

"Okay, sounds fair. So does that mean your council doesn't want to do anything to try to preserve your race? I mean from what I know of my history apparently not, but seriously are they planning to do nothing?" asked Harry.

"Ah, no, not at all. In fact, the council's accepted method is far different. You will get this also when I give you the legacy of our knowledge." said Janus.

"What they plan is to simply send an expedition of a certain number of our people - to another planet, to colonize another world, to escape the fate of this one. To be sure, they will succeed in getting off this planet, but to what end they can save our race I do not know."

"Much about us is uniquely tied to our having evolved and lived on Terra itself. Our people plan to create a relay outpost on our moon, and then a permanent colony on the fourth planet from our star." said Janus.

"There is no breathable atmosphere there, gravity is far less than Terra, they will need to live in underground enclosed cities breathing only recycled and re-processed air, eating only hydroponic foods with artificial and low natural star light, recycled water, and so forth. Some of us fear for what our race will evolve into." warned Janus.

"I dare say that in twenty thousand years under those conditions they would probably only in the barest sense even resemble humans anymore. The gravity alone will change their physiology tremendously, their diets again, and so forth. I mean, I wish them well of course. I suspect they will survive but, will they be human any longer? Would they even enjoy returning to Terra someday even if they could, with our full gravity and richer atmosphere, and so forth. Who knows? And no, please don't tell me, even if you know anything of their fate, I am interfering too much now as it is." replied Janus.

"Well, alright. Uhm, so how do you expect me to get back to my time? Will I just travel back through the veil again?" asked Harry.

Sigh, exhaled Janus. "Unfortunately no. One can only travel backwards in time through this device. Actually, and here is where you are going to get angry with me, if you're not already." said Janus.

"I haven't actually figured out how to send you back yet. I've just activated it for the first time, you know, first test and all that." said Janus.

Harry just glowered at him as he quickly continued.

"I...I, should've known better to activate it at all until I was sure it was ready, with the return protocol setup the way it was. Ah, absentminded of me. So... well, I wasn't expecting a result that quickly. Which, I guess it is not quickly at all from your perspective, but I guess I should've anticipated that whenever someone did use it, they would return to this first activation origin point regardless of how many other tests I might have done in the future because I built it to operate that way automatically. I can only guess that the future unfolds the way that it does, because that for whatever you and I decide now, I obviously never activated it again on this end. Which I suppose is pointless now anyway since you possess the keys and no one else will again unless it is sometime in your future. Ah, best to forget about temporal mechanics out that far. So, no... right now I have no idea how we are going to get you back." replied Janus.

"Oh crap." exclaimed Harry.

"Well, I don't have a machine that will take you back forward in time. So, what we need to do is find a way to allow you to live twenty thousand years so that you can catch up to your original time." said Janus.

"Oh yeah, like that will be simple as all that. ! #$%." exclaimed Harry.

"Wait a minute." said Harry.

"Ah ha! Believe it or not, I might have a way to do that. It appears that one of my ancestors whose genetic memory is suddenly very valuable, one Nicholas Flamel, is an infamous alchemist from my time period. He invented a magical device called a philosopher's stone which can create the 'elixir of life,' the drinking of which makes one immortal, so long as they keep drinking it of course, because their lives become dependent on it. Now, I know that he lived over six hundred years using that. Twenty-thousand years would be nuts, but I suppose it is theoretically possible. I would just have to keep creating new stones every thousand years or so, ort come up with a more efficient way to use the stone. But, what in the heck is going to let _me_ survive this end of the world scenario that you don't think _you_ can survive when it comes?" exclaimed Harry, as if suddenly realizing how futile all of this was.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy because while I don't know the answer to that, believe it or not you do. Or with your knowledge we can come up with a decent guess." replied Janus.

"Okay, you might be a genius or something but you're also insane. But, I'll play along. What do I know that I don't know that I know, that is going to help with this?" replied Harry.

"Well, you know from your history where in the various parts of the world a major resurgence of civilization started and thrived in your known origin stories. Those places must be good locations for remnants, survivors, of our civilization to make it through - for them to have had enough advantage over the rest of the world to re-populate the fastest and become the leading civilization of their times. We would take you there and give you what you need in a sanctuary of your own, to survive the coming holocaust and to come out into the world after, when you see fit. It will be key for you NOT to alter any of the history you know, so that the future, your future does not change. With so much time, the butterfly effect of any notable change could alter the entire future timeline, easily even your own birth." said Janus.

"Okay, then if this is such a good idea. Why don't I teach you how to build this 'philosopher's stone' and a whole bunch of you could live underground somewhere safe like that and come through with me." said Harry.

"A couple problems with that Harry. One is that our high council already received a similar request from a faction of our people who wished to do so, but without this magical stone of yours, planned to try to live generationally until then. They were denied and the idea of doing so was forbidden. The other reason you can probably answer better than I. But since you haven't mentioned it yet, I will assume that you came here knowing nothing about such a group of us who actually did such a thing? In which case, we have already decided against that course of action and doing so now might alter the future." replied Janus.

"Wait a minute here. Ah, hmm. Okay, let's say I accept that mumbo jumbo for the moment. Why wouldn't your high council want to try that, it doesn't seem unreasonable. Are they trying to let your people die out?" asked Harry.

"No. It's just that probability models show that generationally living underground in such a manner would cause our species to evolve into something other than human over that many thousands of years because of the strain of the environment, resources, diet, etc. And that would be just the same as our species dying out according to our councilors." replied Janus.

"Wait a minute. That's a contradiction. They are willing to take the even bigger risk of sending a colony off world to an even more inhospitable environment, with likely the same or worse results? But they wouldn't try that?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"What about just staying underground long enough until it's safe to come out again? Why not just ask them that again, now with this philosopher's stone idea thrown into the mix?" pressed Harry.

"I agree with you. However, I believe it is simply politics and pride of ownership of the original idea." said Janus.

"Beside, once again it is plain that we didn't do it. Whether we asked and they said no, or we tried and failed. If I ask now, then I have to reveal what I've done and your presence and I don't think they will be too kind to either of us over this." answered Janus.

"Oh good lord." said Harry, shaking his head.

"Okay, I will go along with this your way. But, I think you people are crazy. Yeah, I think I can see the family resemblance now that I think about it." concluded Harry, thinking about his governments back home, muggle and magical.

...

Harry chose Lake Titicaca in Peru, since historical research indicated that whatever might have happened so many years ago, it left that Lake relatively unscathed except for it's apparent rise in altitude at around the time that Janus said they predict for their disaster to strike. With that location apparently geologically safe and the fact that it is far away on another continent, one that had not even been touched by his European civilization until as close to his modern time as you could get. He felt that place lent the best chance of success while getting through the vast majority of the time with no chance to affect any history of his ethnic group until he got much closer to the target time frame.

Janus agreed with his logic and then gave him a mental download of all Janus's memories and knowledge of their people's history, which in his case also included all the very latest in scientific and technological advancement since he was one of his people's leading theoretical scientists. Working together, they built Harry an structurally reinforced underground sanctuary one hundred meters below the deepest part of Lake Titicaca. It would go undiscovered for a very long time, possibly forever-if what Harry reasoned out about it's geological history was true. It was designed within a outer shell complex that was built to withstand the greatest in seismic events and great pressures and could even withstand lava flows and move position as necessary and still survive the event.

Little did they know that the other faction of Terrans who's idea had been refused, were now going renegade also and doing the same thing elsewhere in the world without the aid of a philosophers stone, meaning to live and thrive underground generationally until they felt it was safe to return to the surface-as Janus previously described.

Harry learned that the entire Terran race were magical, each person with four times the amount of magical power in their body as a modern witch or wizard from his era. He also learned that they call the ability sensing and manipulating zero point energy, the invisible energy force that permeated and connected all life and matter in the universe. The Terrans and presumably also for his generation albeit somehow much less capably, access zpe through their pineal gland and special neural pathways that connect it to their brain and central nervous system. He learned and became proficient with performing magic through simple will power. He no longer needed a wand or a focus. But certain kind of foci could still be useful to amplify the power or the range of certain 'spells.'

Janus helped Harry fashion two special staves to assist him on his journey back to the future. Each were made of a gold-platinum-titanium-carbon alloy common to the Terrans suitable to the purpose, as a hardened and superior zpe conductor, one with an un-faceted diamond orb on it's end-used for broadcasting the most powerful wide ranging spells Omni-directionally, and the other with a pointed diamond at the end-used for focusing the most powerful narrow width spells into a beam or one focused area of affect.

He learned that the full range of his innate powers included telepathy, telekinesis, transmogrification, and teleportation. They could also will zpe to other effects based on their intentions, which Harry came to accept as what his generation called 'spells, charms, jinxes, and curses'. They possessed limited shape-shifting abilities based on their innate transmogrification ability, however it took a lot of practice and one must limit it because it was very dangerous-one must take great care not to transmogrify vital organs. One of the most popular that is well accepted and taught, is to transmogrify ones arms to wings for personal flight. But, it was still difficult because they didn't have light hollow bones like most bird species. Their telekinesis was powerful enough to perform that same act by controlling the telekinetic force in all planes simultaneously without the need for wings-that also just required a lot of practice. He learned that what he called apparation or port-key travel was really dimension travel which the Terrans called teleportation. When one teleported, one created and would transverse a special and limited one time use personal space-time dimension, folding space and time instantaneously for the individual, with the effect of being in one place one moment and the destination the next.

Harry learned and saw for himself that the Terrans did not build much permanent technology for themselves in their daily lives simply because they didn't need to. At a first glance, they would appear to live primitive lives in simple wooden houses, because in effect that is all they needed outside of the natural environment which they practically could adapt to and use at will. This was not to say that they did not have great scientific knowledge, they just didn't use it in all its possible applications. So, the sanctioned project of the council to build space ships and colony ships to take the bulk of their people to Mars continued while Janus and Harry prepared his sanctuary.

Harry lived in a spacious miniature palace under Lake Titicaca, with systems built to handle all his needs. In this case Janus employed a generous use of their science and technology because otherwise Harry would be all alone for a long time and needed to support and entertain himself. He aimed to make it as comfortable and easy for him to do so as possible. He had his own hydroponics and artificial light, the means to obtain fresh water and fresh air, etc. They built for him a large stone temple on the surface where Harry knew from his memories that said temple existed in the future and had been dated to before seventeen thousand BCE, even though few people believed that dating, it was there and unexplained nevertheless. For Harry, this served as his surface safe apparation zone. So that he always knew of one sure place he could safely visit the surface when he needed to.

Janus brought Harry out into the Terran community many times under cover of course just so that he could get the personal experience of a little of their people and culture. They visited the temporary factories where the council built their flying saucer space craft. The council was happy that Janus seemed to be getting into the spirit of things, when what he was really doing was making sure Harry obtained the knowledge he would need to build similar craft for himself in the future should he need or want to. They also took the opportunity to fill Harry's sanctuary with many local cultural items, art and decor so the place would be more homely for him stuck there alone all those years. And stockpiled him with a lot of the most important raw, refined, and finished exotic materials that their race used in their advanced technology, and that which was going into those space ships. The most advanced item of those were the zero point module power cells. Janus made sure Harry had a couple of his own copies of the machines that made those for his future use, and of course a complete copy of their civilizations computer core, and all the laboratory equipment Harry could ever want, to experiment and learn with while he frittered the years away.

They decided that Harry would return to the surface world at some opportune time in the distant future but close enough to his target time period so that he could begin to re-establish an identity there for himself again; without interfering with his own original future at that point. Harry concocted what he thought was the perfect plan but he did not fill Janus in on many of the details because it would mean telling him too much about the future that he didn't want to know.

...

Harry was not exactly alone those twenty thousand years because he used a technique Janus taught him to create astral projection avatars from his enhanced memories of certain people. He could not physically interact with any of them, but he kept around avatars of Janus since he obtained his full memories for a very realistic avatar and conversationalist.

And then there was a copy of his memories of Hermione. In twenty thousand years he could never bring himself to tell the fake Hermione how he felt about the real Hermione because he knew she wasn't really his Hermione and his memory of her did not know enough about her actual feelings to make an honest and heartfelt reply to that should he do so, and he would not put himself through that. But he liked seeing her and hearing her voice every day, it comforted him. They just spoke about their shared memories with fake Hermione merely answering conversationally how Harry's own memory would imagine she would. It was enough, it was something, he could live with her in his life a little bit so he didn't go stark raving mad and could hear her voice after a fashion and continue to encourage him and support him as he knew she always did in real life. The avatar knew she wasn't real and was a construct but since it was Harry's will, she had nothing cross to say about it.

Between them and a new puppy named Snuffles he would go get from the real world every ten years or so... he wasn't too lonely. He survived. He made many sojourns to the surface, remaining invisible most of the time to watch the locals grow and develop. That became his past-time. He did not interfere. He could not, it would ruin everything.

He also took those twenty thousand years to experiment with zpe-magic and technology, advancing it beyond what he learned from Janus and his people. Around one thousand BC he built an underground hanger with an exit/entrance into the bottom of the lake, adjacent to his sanctuary which survived the nasty earth crust displacement just fine as predicted, along with all of Lake Titicaca and it's surrounding region-just like he remembered.

He then built himself his own spaceship. He figured that if he guessed right, that Mars-Terrans, or simply 'Martians' going forward as he came to call them were already visiting Earth and were probably the source of what became known in his modern times as the ones allegedly abducting humans, taking biological samples, possibly even trying to cross breed a hybrid from their mutated race with the current human race according to conspiracy theories he recalled from his original history.

He decided that he might need some equal means to keep tabs on them or even defend himself from them if his presence offended them or if they appeared to go off the deep end with their visits here. He realized that if these suspicions were true and they found out about his presence when he returned actively to the surface world, that he would be most valuable for them in that regard, so he won't make himself a target and would stay incognito. Which meant that Harry Potter must remain deceased to the world at large and he would assume a false identity when that day came.

Just like the Martians, his ship was only capable of inter-planetary flight within the star system, not interstellar flight, even the ancients humans had not invented that far yet. Who knew what the Martians might have done in the twenty thousand years since then however.

For his part, he designed his ship leveraging his post modern human imagination mixed with the Terran advanced science he learned from Janus. His little ship, which he designed like a futuristic three-story single family home with all the indoor luxuries wrapped inside a flying saucer was approximately 120 feet in radius and about 40 feet tall at its center peak. The ship had artificial gravity when it was in orbit or interplanetary flight, but not when it was using the anti grav engine for atmospheric flight, because that was the two modes of the same technology that performed those functions. He equipped the ship with a permanent cloaking charm so that no one, not even the Martians would ever see him. The ship had Harry's version of phaser beams, which were really a type of high powered zpe continuous plasma beam; photon torpedoes which were really a high yield zpe plasma pulse cannon; a variety of types of shields; life support; small hydroponics and food replicator bays, and a transporter pad of sorts which was really just a beacon for his apparition and even a holo deck which was really just a room enchanted with astral projection charms. The ship was powered by a zero point module.

There were many times during the unfolding of history as he knew it that he wished he could interfere and right certain wrongs and end certain human suffering. But he knew could not, which made it easier to maintain his decision to keep his distance from the real world. He needed to remain aloof and distant from it for the timelines sake as well as the sake of his sanity. There was only so much stupidity one could observe without wanting to zap some petty warlord in the ass with a plasma beam. So, out of sight, out of mind.

He learned that what he knew about history was what his ancestors had known or believed, plus what he personally already learned before entering the veil. So, for one it wasn't all events in history and what everyone knew about all history. It was just the genetic memories of his own ancestors going back to Janus time, since he obviously did descend from those people at some point.

In Seventeen Ninety, when the first census was taken in the new United States of America, he established himself as Harold Janus Evans, with a small unassuming albeit magically secure cottage in the lowly populated outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts. And through generational inheritance of fictional identities that would make any Highlander proud, grew his terrestrial fortune of ten thousand ounces of gold through studious yet very diverse, modest, non invasive and semi-blind investments, save for his foreknowledge of their ultimate success.

In Nineteen Ninety-Nine, when he chose to re-enter the world full time with his foreknowledge of events and outcomes now fully expired by one year, the young nineteen year old sole heir of the Evans family fortune, 'James Janus Evans', was a multi-billionaire with liquid assets distributed throughout the world worth ten billion dollars. Prior to Nineteen Ninety-Nine he kept his wealth and assets in tradable securities and liquid assets widely spread out, in order to not overly influence real world events other than his own bank accounts. He never allowed himself to obtain a reportable amount of shares in any one company, staying below the radar and didn't hold any one thing too long.

James placed a permanent glamour on his eyes to make them bright blue and the color of his hair to albino white.

The one major thing that Janus begged Harry to do in the future, was to father as many children with as many biologically diverse women as geographically dispersed around the world as he could, in order to re-populate as large as possible a back-crossing of his now pure Terran DNA to as many modern human families as he could in order to try to kick start the re-awakening of their advanced physiology and abilities.

Harry decided to take the more sedate route than the one all of you were thinking of just now to accomplish this, which would have wider reaching affects anyway-by becoming a sperm donor in every major city on Earth that practiced artificial insemination under many fictitious identities. It took about a year for him to get around the world to finish that bit of the work even with magic. Meanwhile, he was letting paperwork flow to create his first major real corporation. 'Janus Industries', with one billion of his own seed capital. It seemed like all he did from July Nineteen Ninety-Nine-Two Thousand was think of various ways to spread his seed...capital, around the world.

Having begun the first major part of what Janus asked him to do to start renewing some of the original Terran civilization, Harry decided he was ready to take some time for his personal life. On July thirty-first, Two Thousand, Harry then being twenty years old give or take twenty thousand years, decided for once to attend the Harry Potter memorial celebration held on the grounds of Hogwarts every year. No one would ever recognize him and he wanted to see his old friends with his own eyes again, especially Hermione.

...

Having returned to Hogwarts during the celebration and witnessing the spectacle he couldn't help noticing Hermione there in attendance with Ginny, but no Ron. Wondering what was up he tried to strike up a conversation with the pair.

"Hello ladies, my name is Jim Evans. Pardon my intrusion but this is my first time attending one of these celebrations. I recognize both of you of course, but I recall from seeing in the press that there was always three of you in a trio together in the first celebrations after the vanquishing of you know who. I was wondering where Ron Weasley is? Where I might find him?" asked James.

"My git of a brother is around here somewhere with his girlfriend Lav-Lav." replied Ginny. Meanwhile he noticed Hermione sported an upturned nose at the mention of both their names like she smelled something foul when Ginny said Ron's name.

"Hmm." Harry thought, wheels beginning to turn. Monster in chest who had been in partial hibernation for twenty thousand years began to flare up and stretch old muscles.

"I'm sorry I thought that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were an item. You know how the press was all over this stuff and you folks in the months after that battle here. It is a shame what happened to Mr. Potter. Did any of you ever find out what happened?" asked Jim.

Harry knew full well they knew, but he never saw anything reported in the press except that Harry had gone missing and several months later officially reported his death. Those celebrations were decided to occur on his birthday to celebrate his life and the miracle it was for the magical community, little did the public know that he also died on that day...or so the witnesses thought. Harry wondered why Kingsley kept the truth a secret. Well, probably to quell any controversy over the whole ordeal. He did after all personally arrange, as well as escort Harry to the veil, at his own request. Yeah, nobody needed to know about any of that, now that he thought about it.

"Well, Mr. Evans I guess you are a little out of date with the Prophet then. Why don't you go brush up on your news before just running around asking insensitive questions." exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sure Mr. Evans didn't mean to upset you." said Ginny.

At that Hermione burst into tears. "I know" Hermione sobbed. "But all everyone wants to do is ask us questions about Harry and all I want is for Harry to come back. It hurts too much." Hermione concluded.

"I know, I know Mione," Harry heard Ginny comforting Hermione.

"None of us knew how he really felt about you, me in particular, although I should've known. And we never knew you felt the same way about him with you dating Ron and all. Ron was right about that one thing, if you both had admitted that to each other much earlier a lot of hurt could've been prevented. Probably mostly for the two of you it seems." continued Ginny.

"I know I know, Ginny I'm sorry too." Hermione wiped her eyes and pulled herself together.

"But I didn't act on my feelings because I knew how you felt about him. Let's stop talking about this okay? We still have an audience over there." Hermione said.

Both girls turned to see tears coming out of Jim Evans eyes and when he noticed that they had turned and noticed his reaction, his first thought was flight and he almost apparated back to his flying saucer.

...

But he didn't. He couldn't. These were the two he hurt the most. He probably shouldn't have gone there.

Instead he said he was sorry in a choked up little voice and for a moment Hermione thought, 'except for the eyes and the hair, this young man had the same face and damned if she didn't think the same voice as Harry. Evans, James Evans...' "Mr. Evans are you by any chance related to Harry Potter through his mothers family? the Evans?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm, honestly ... yes? why?" Harry replied. Not quite catching on that Hermione as usual put two and two together real fast with the cover name he chose.

"Well we were two of his best friends since he was eleven and twelve respectively and neither of us ever heard about another relative on the Evans side, particularly a wizard or even a squib, which you'd have to be, to even get on to Hogwarts grounds. Who are you really?" Hermione said, getting red in the face, stomping her foot, and going for her wand.

Harry wandlessly froze them both in an immobulis and a silencing spell and let his eye glamour fall back to his natural emerald green. In his normal voice quietly said to the pair, "Okay, I'll tell you my secrets if you will promise me you will give a witches oath not to reveal them unless I say so. Now do you trust me? If you do just nod your heads and I will take your hands and apparate us all somewhere we can speak privately." He let go the immobulis and they both nodded their heads, yes.

He took their hands and apparated them to his flying saucer and released the silencing and dropped all his glamour's. There Harry was looking much more fit than they remembered him with his same piercing emerald green eyes and flowing raven hair.

Hermione taking no notice that she might've been apparated to space took a step toward Harry and slapped him hard on his left cheek. Not to be outdone, Ginny followed suit with a hard slap to the right cheek for some well deserved symmetry.

"Well, I guess I deserved that." said Harry.

"Harry James Potter, just what the hell were you thinking? Going through the veil? Letting us think you had died? Sending me all your money? And a note saying that you were sorry and that you loved me? ... I love you too you big idiot!" yelled Hermione.

Then she ran over to him and he stood there to take it like a man if she was going to hit him again but, instead she threw her arms around him and started crying and mumbling that she loved him so much and squeezing him so hard he thought his back would break.

"Why did you have to scare us and hurt us so bad? What is going on?" Hermione whimpered. 

Ginny just looked on wistfully still wishing it was her that Harry truly loved but if it had to be Mione she can accept it. If it were anyone else like that cow Chang she'd have to kill her though on sheer principle.

Harry risked a glance over to Ginny and saw the look on her face and his heart shriveled up to a little prune feeling like the most awful person in the world.

He hugged Hermione back though and said he was sorry again and gave her a small feather light kiss on the lips that promised more if she wanted later, but then was not the time.

...

"Hermione and Ginny, I am so sorry. First Ginny, I know my true feelings for Hermione probably came as more of a shock and let down to you than anyone. I'm sorry, but I always had feelings for Hermione that I suppressed for various reasons as we grew up together. All of them were stupid reasons in hindsight but, I really came to understand how I felt for her during our mission to find the Horcrux's. By then she was seeing Ron though. But this is the main reason I put you off on getting back together after the war was over. I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you the truth why." began Harry.

"And Hermione. I'm sorry I never told you either and that you had to find out the way that you did. But, I really wasn't sure what was going to happen when I tried to enter the veil as the master of death. However, I also couldn't leave without telling you. At the same time I couldn't tell any of you what I really planned to do at the veil because you would have stopped me. You would have told Kingsley and he would have stopped me. I would have done the same thing if it were any of you in my place so believe me I understand. But, I had to try. I just had to. But I'm sorry for the way I did it. I wish I could've found a better way." continued Harry.

"When you are ready to hear it though, I have a most amazing story to tell you. The veil and what it is really for and what I discovered and have done on the other side of it will surprise and amaze you, but for all of that I will need your witches oath of secrecy though. When you're ready." concluded Harry.

Hermione and Ginny gave each other a look and silently communicated that Ginny could answer first.

"Harry. I won't pretend that I wasn't hurt by you not wanting me back after the war and I will admit I still thought I was the incumbent and had the best chance so I was willing to wait a bit and be patient." said Ginny.

"I won't pretend I wasn't destroyed when you stepped into that veil. You took a hunk of my heart with you when you did. It hurt so much. After Hermione told me what you had done and when we all found out about your will and with your actions at the veil I came to realize that I didn't really know you as well as I thought I did." said Ginny.

Sigh, exhaled Ginny. "But, I've had time to deal with all of it and Hermione and I have remained very close friends through it all. Most of the time we were the only ones each of us had to really comfort us because no one else seemed to really understand. I learned how you felt about Hermione by those few actions and words you left her and then I learned from Hermione how she felt. So, without me putting my words into her mouth. I will let her say for herself, but for my part I just want you to know that I still care about you very much. I am very happy that you actually survived whatever it is you went through and have come back to us. But, regardless of whatever you and Hermione decided, I just want to stay friends going forward because my heart couldn't take going through something like that again." concluded Ginny.

Harry went over and gave Ginny a hug which she returned strongly and said, "I'm sorry. I understand what you're saying. All of it. I appreciate you still caring and wanting to stay friends. I'm glad of that. I want to stay friends too."

As Harry release Ginny from the hug, Hermione started.

"Harry, a lot of what I want to say that is personal, is private. I appreciate what Ginny said and I know she knows how I feel about things but I want to express those things to you in private if you both don't mind. But, for now let's just say that we are friends okay and I don't know about Ginny but I want to give our oaths and hear the rest of this story. For me, hearing the rest of it might affect the rest of what I might want to say to you as well." Hermione said, trying to keep her emotions in check. It wasn't easy. Something serious was going on here and she needed to keep her wits about her.

"I will give an oath too." said Ginny. "This ought to be a doozy."

They exchanged the oaths of secrecy with Harry, then he explained to him what happened when he entered the veil. How he had personally changed physically when he appeared on the other side twenty thousand years in the past and everything he did since then. Well, the abbreviated outline version anyway. He pointed out to them that if they had not realized it yet, that they were actually standing on the bridge of his personal flying saucer, in orbit of Earth, geo-synchronously over Hogwarts presently.

"I was going to call BS on you for at least half of that story, but now that I look around I see, this has to be true. We really are on a space ship aren't we?" asked Hermione.

"Look, over here." Harry mentally activated the forward view screen. "See, there is Earth. We are in orbit." said Harry.

"Whoa. Holy buggering uhm, stuff." Ginny said, stopping herself from swearing worse than she was about too.

"Let's go down to my living area. I have a bit of a house inside of this thing for myself. It's where I live most of the time now, except when I occasionally visit my Lake Titicaca sanctuary to make sure things are maintained there." said Harry, leading them to a transporter and taking them to his living room.

"See, all the comforts of home. Or the best I could dream it up anyway. So, let's sit and talk. Do either of you want anything to drink or something?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I'll have a butter beer if you have it?" asked Ginny.

"Me too," said Hermione. "Any chance you have any fire whisky to go with it?"

"Really, Hermione? the hard stuff?" asked Harry.

"I think you are going to drive me to the hard stuff Harry." replied Hermione.

Harry gestured to the table and three butter beers and three shots of fire whisky appeared on the table.

With that display of wandless magic and apparent seamless summoning...and stuff..., both girls eyebrows were raised quite high.

"Okay, shoot, with your questions." said Harry.

...

Hermione and Ginny shared another look and this time silently communicated that Hermione should take the lead.

Harry noticed and asked "Did you two pick up telepathy in the past year or so?"

"Uhm, not really but somehow when it involves you Harry, the two of us seem to have developed a knack for it." answered Ginny.

"So, Harry what are your big future plans? I will try to wrap my head around the idea that you will be anonymously fathering probably thousands of children around the world through fertility clinics, later. You also mentioned you have gone through a startup phase on paper of a new corporation to begin doing what again? seeding ancient Terran knowledge to the world? I'm confused about that and is that the big thing or is there something else yet? Are you planning on letting the wizarding world know you are back?" asked Hermione.

"Well, let's see. Yes, lets talk about the fertility clinics thing later. As for telling the world I'm back. No. I plan to maintain this new identity permanently. I am happy that I got to tell you two. I am not opposed to telling other certain people we're close to if necessary and as long as I get the same secrecy oaths. But no. What I need to do now going forward is best served on the table I have meticulously set for this purpose and planned for many years. I am not a normal wizard now anyway and the destiny they needed from me was fulfilled. The corporation will play a role over the long term. I have no major plans for it yet, but I do think I will do something with it at some point. Right now I will use it to manage my investments more or less as a portfolio or holding company for any official ventures I get into. Corporations are good for controlling legal liabilities and obfuscating or carefully managing the dissemination of other facts as needed." began Harry.

"But, all of that will probably take place in parallel with a new mission I've found for myself that I have not begun to seriously look into yet but one that I believe I need to lend my unique knowledge and abilities too." said Harry.

"Which is that unbeknownst to you and probably most of the world, Earth was attacked or nearly attacked I should say from a space by an alien race not too long ago. I detected this from my ship, but for one I'm not sure if my ship would've been powerful enough to make a difference but two, the event occurred just about a month inside the window of time that Janus said I was forbidden from interfering."

"Now, even though that happened and I originally, like you, knew nothing of it at the time, it was technically in the window of time before I traveled back in time, so in order to take no chances I just watched and let it go-as I had already done so much for so long." said Harry.

"It turned out that a small espionage force of commando's from the US Air Force, working with defectors from the aliens, stopped the attack and in fact somehow they managed to destroy both ships. So, with that background having been said. I plan to see if I can offer my services in some way to this thing called the Stargate Command over in the US, where I am based out of legally now, by the way under my new identity." said Harry.

"And continuing on that line of thought. Based on my knowledge of history from my first time through, which I have now caught up to so I guess I can stop referring to it that way now. Anyway, time mumbo jumbo, still gives me a headache." said Harry.

"What I was saying is that there are at least one maybe two other factions of the original Terrans that we need to be on the lookout for. I don't know what their agendas and intentions might be for Earth now, but these Roswell gray aliens that get reported in conspiracy theories all the time about alleged abductions and experimentation, whatever seem to fit the description and profile of what Janus said he would expect their off-world colony expedition to devolve too and perhaps resort to." said Harry.

"He likewise hinted about another faction that wanted to take up residence deep underground as I did, but generationally so that by now they too would have mutated and become quite different from their original appearance. These might be the so-called Reptilian aliens that some conspiracy theories say are living in cities under the surface of the Earth." said Harry.

"I have personally not encountered anything reported in the press that I could reasonably attribute to these so-called Reptilians or a connection of theirs to the Terrans, it's just a possibility to keep on watch for; however, I suspect the Roswell grays are really the Terrans who fled to Mars, and if some of what has been reported is true, they don't seem to be acting too friendly or kindly to humans. They just seem to be coming here and taking and doing what they want without any regard to human rights or decency. So, I might need to get involved in that some day. Right now, it's just another thing I'm on watch for." concluded Harry.

"So then, beside the core things that Janus sent you on a mission to do, the rest is just aliens, more aliens, and possibly other aliens. But the latter two groups of aliens are really just descendants from the original human family tree that we descend from, right? Something tells me things would work out best for all of us in that group of distant cousins if we could all just work together somehow." replied Hermione.

"Well, I can't argue with you there. But, right now whatever may be going on they don't seem to be openly communicating about it. They certainly aren't asking for help, they just seem to be doing whatever they want and their full motives are quite unclear. Also, from their perspective, their society, their efforts, were the approved and sanctioned approach for furthering our species; myself, and if there really are those that lived generationally underground who evolved into Reptilians, we would be the ones in the wrong from their point-of-view. I'm not saying that would stop me from living the way I want and furthering the agenda my way and the way Janus convinced me, but I just thought I would point that out for perspective. It is something I am keeping in mind. Yet, despite their best efforts, Janus was right. I may be only one, but I bring the closest fit to our modern human evolution from the original Terrans, of anyone." said Harry.

"Anyway, now the main problem appears to be this other group of definitively hostile aliens, that from what I've been able to find so far, the American military calls 'Goa'uld'-these are true aliens in every sense of the word. They are not originally from this planet or this solar system and they are in their original form essentially just parasites the size of a snake which have the capability of taking over a human or really any other sentient being as a host by attaching themselves to their brain-stems." said Harry.

"I haven't done much more research on them yet. I've only begun really. I've gotten that much by invisibly hanging around the Americans Stargate Command on a few occasions to gather intel. Anyway, this latter group seems to be the most pressing danger to Earth. I'd like to think the other two groups could be reasoned with if it came to it, since we are all descendants of the same parent race. But these Goa'uld appear to only be about conquering and enslaving humans and any other race apparently, and actually go around the galaxy masquerading as gods. Right now I'm afraid that their technology is far more advanced than what I have, even from the Terrans. At least as far as space travel is concerned. We do not have anything that can travel between stars yet, while they seem to do it on a whim. So, yeah I think that's the immediate danger right now." concluded Harry.

The End.

-Sure, there is plenty more story to tell. I just need to let this congeal and determine if I want to write it. I honestly feel like it's getting redundant. I've written so much of HP/SG. There is only so much one can do. It's still the same old SGC and Goa'uld. Even if in this story, I totally flipped on it's head the origins of the Ancients. That is the only part of the story that seems fun for me to tell right now, with the rest just being more of the same. So... I will wait to see if there is a lot of interest for it, and I'll think about it.


End file.
